monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Chaoarren/2016 Archive
Archives *2015 Archive: Archive made of all 2015 messages left in that period, including the welcome message. Nearly finished Dasamios render Here is the nearly finished, currently uncoloured, new Dasamios render. I want your opinion on its current form. What should I change? Should it stay like this? etc. Hi. I will finish the Dasamios soon. I promise. And, the arm-braces will be added. Rathalosaurus rioreurensis (talk) 19:10, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Hi, I have some things for you to see. It's me, Gojira57. I made a few MHEX Remake Monster pages, one original, and one based on an Original Creation of mine. *Resujira *Wilolu (MHEX Remake) Feel free to make suggestions, also, I made it a point to add Wiyska in the MHEX Remake, in the form of a Cameo appearance, where on AK Island, a Corpse of a Wiyska is found. It is implied to have been killed by Resujira (the Final boss of the MHEX Remake). Also, I just realized you put on your user page that I am the most noteable user. I feel flattered by this, truly. It makes me want to blush, since I never thought people liked me as much as to say that I am the most noteable. It made my day for sure. Gojira57 (talk) 00:46, January 25, 2016 (UTC) Hello I have something to ask you...... As you can see, I am working hard on the Legacy of Hurricurse series, starting with Legacy of Hurricurse: The New Heroes. Be sure to check it out and feel free critique it on how its going so far, and make suggestions. But that is not why I am leaving this message. I was wondering If I could use a monster or two from your fan game(s), like maybe Dasamios! I can see it working out as a character in a future chapter of Legacy of Hurricurse, as either a "Revalian Gaurdian of the Continents" (which would refer to it's terraforming abilities), or an Ancient Terror that would be awakened by Kyushi to be used against the mortals that resist her. If it was to be the Guardian, I would need to make a couple monsters as it's opposites, being the gaurdians of Oceans and Skies respectively. So, with your permission, is it ok to use Dasamios? Gojira57 (talk) 13:57, April 2, 2016 (UTC) Reply to your Reply Awesome! And I agree! Mostly not because he is big, but because it would be a different Take on Dasamios, if you catch my drift. Also, can you place a vote on the poll in this "Concept Page" ? Thank you for your support Friend..... Thanks for your input on my fan fiction series, it really meant alot to me. I enjoy leaving references for others to find, and I am glad you enjoy searching for them. I just wish some other people on the new wiki were as open minded and kind towards me as you are. But don't worry too much about me. I am learning to just ignore negativity and keep on doing the hobbies I enjoy. Although help from others by my side is very much appreciated. But because you were kind and honest with me for as long as I knew you on this wiki, I am willing to say that you, Dark Magala, Tigrex Hunter, Rio, Cotton, BannedLagiacrus, Werequaza, and Ailuromancy (if he decides to turn up again, I miss him) are probably the only ones on the wikis I consider "Real Internet friends" at this point. But who am I to complain right? even a few friends are better than none. Well, I better get going and continue my edits and creations, and probably "Rework" some monsters I have planned. As always, feel free to make suggestions. P.S.: I can't stress this enough, but.... Thanks for the support! Gojira57 (talk) 15:16, April 3, 2016 (UTC) User Troll Saw what has happened and banned the user Ediblewebbing. Next time you're having trouble like this I suggest you report this right away. Need your help Hello Chaoarren, hope you're doing fine. I'm just wondering what you use to make your renders: and if you use paint.net please tell me a swift way to remove the background from snipping monster renders? Sorry for the random question but its driving me nuts everytime I make a render to have to slowly rub off the background. Category:Chaoarren